One, Two, Three, I Love You!
by Espionage247
Summary: What does a puddle of melted ice cream, a queasy stomach, and trip to the hospital all have in common? They're all ways of showing that Kaito, Len, and Gakupo care for a certain special someone! A Vocaloid three-shot featuring KaitoXMiku, RinXLen, and LukaXGakupo! Each part based on a Vocaloid song.
1. Someone Grab Me a Mop!

** Melt ~ Someone Grab Me a Mop**

Kaito had often done brash things in his lifetime, but never something as brave as what he was about to do. He had often thought about saying it; he had imagined the scenario time and time again, and in his mind, it was as easy as cake. I love you! That's all he had to say; that was it. It should have been simple, effortless really. But for some unknown, frustrating reason, Kaito could never gather the courage. No matter how hard he tried, it always came out in jumbled nonsense, making the girl look at him in confusion.

_"Kaito, are you… alright?" _She'd ask, wearing that adorable expression that she always did.

He'd try to tell her, _"I'm fine, I just wanted to," _before he'd quickly look away, _"get some ice cream. That's all. Do you want one?" _

But not anymore. Finally, Kaito was going to do it. He was going to say it; swallow his pride or whatever was keeping him back and finally tell her. It was certain; he was going to succeed. Taking in a deep breath as he did his best to relax his mind, Kaito continued onward down the street. "Three little words, that's all." Kaito whispered to himself as he rounded the final corner. "Three words!"

Strolling down the street so casually had become a part of his daily routine, so when it came to _that _part of his plan, Kaito had no trouble. He waltzed down her street, up her walkway, and onto her doorstep without a problem, and when he rang her doorbell, he felt as confident as could be. It was when she opened the door; however, that he started to worry. Though it was subtle at first, it was the first step of many that he had worked so hard to avoid.

Her hair was in its usual do, and as such, it was the first thing that caught his eye. The long teal pig-tails swung back and forth as she smiled at him, "Kaito, right on time!" She exclaimed, her sea green eyes shining with excitement as she stepped forward. "Where are we going today?"

He smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Through the park. They finally finished that fountain!"

"Aw, sweet!" She exclaimed, taking his arm in hers. "What does it look like?"

"You'll see."

"Come on Kaito, tell me!"

Smirking, he shook his head. "You'll just have to be patient, Miku. You'll see it when we get there."

Miku sighed once before she let her cheerful expression take over again. "All righty then, let's go!" And with that, Miku took the lead, pulling him down the stairs as if she owned him. "But I do want to know one thing… does it look good?"

"Yes, it does." He said, chuckling as she tugged him along faster and faster. "Trust me!"

His words only made her more eager, and she increased her speed again, which made Kaito laugh.

After a few minutes of walking at a near running speed, they finally found their way into the park. And as always, the park looked amazing. There were children running and playing, pet-owners walking their dogs, and young couples strolling hand in hand, each wearing a smile that lit up the park by tenfold. The grass had been freshly cut, and its aroma was abundant throughout the area. It brought about an aura of friendliness and familiarity, leaving a peaceful smile on Kaito's lips. To put it simply, the scent comforted him.

It wasn't even five steps into the park; however, that Miku spotted the fountain and squealed, "There!" She dashed off so suddenly that Kaito nearly landed flat on his face trying to keep up with her.

Once they were by the fountain, her eyes lit up like the sun. "Amazing! They did a fantastic job!" She exclaimed, releasing Katio as she examined it. "It's better than I expected it." And indeed, it looked beautiful.

Before them on the fountain stood a man and woman clad in fancy attire, frozen in their waltz with smiles on their faces. Around the happy couple were several chubby faced cherubims, each one wearing a careful smile and a small cloth around their middle. One of them was even holding an instrument of some sort, from which the water spurted out and decorated the rest of the statues with light, sparkly of liquid.

It must have impressed Miku, for she continued to gawk at it for a few moments before sighing dreamily. "It's so romantic. Don't you think?"

Kaito smiled once, nodding in approval (though she was too busy staring to have noticed the gesture). "Yes, it is." Miku's grin widened at his remark, instantly sending a boost of confidence through his body. Perhaps it was the time to tell her.

Taking in a deep breath, Kaito closed his eyes for only a moment. "Miku, may I tell you something?" And then, once he sure of himself, he opened them.

As quickly as humanly possible, Miku turned to him. "Yes?" Without a moment's notice, all of her attention had been brought back to Kaito, her eyes brimming with a sudden sense of excitement.

Doing his best not to seem surprised by her sudden anticipation, Kaito swallowed. "I, um…" And there it was again. He couldn't find the words that had been so clear only a few moments ago, and for a second, he felt frozen in his place. Then, when he looked away for only a moment, he melted on the spot. "Do you want some ice cream?"

The enthusiasm that had graced her body faded as quickly as it had been born, leaving a disappointed scowl on her face. She sighed, "I guess so."

Kaito swallowed, but smiled nonetheless. "Alrighty, then I'll buy!" Despite the cheerful ring in his tone, she frowned and said nothing. It gave him all the more reason to hurry off toward the ice cream cart.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting on opposite sides of a park bench, both licking their ice cream in complete silence. Miku was eating her mint chocolate chip ice cream with an angry glare on her face, making Kaito do his best eat his sea salt ice cream quietly; as if staring at it wrong could have ended his life. The only looks Miku would send him were those of disappointment and anger, and in all honesty, Kaito didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why she was mad. He had been the only one to know what he was going to tell her that day, so there was no way for her to be mad because of _that_. And since he couldn't think of any other reason, he found himself pondering of what it could be, each possible answer followed by a tone of uncertainty. Of course, that was fixed rather quickly.

Without a fair warning, Miku growled and stood up off the bench. "Darn it Kaito!" Her angry words made him jump, "Why can't you grow a backbone?"

"Backbone?" He shot up off the bench, a confused expression taking over.

"Yes Kaito, a backbone!" She exclaimed, throwing her ice cream onto the ground. "You were finally going to say it! You were so close! But what? What was the matter this time? Did you get scared at the last moment like you always do? Or did you change your mind? For crying out loud Kaito, why won't you say it?" By that point she was yelling, which easily caught the attention of most of the park-dwellers.

Noticing such, Kaito brought a hand out, "Miku, I—"

"No!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "No more! I've known for weeks what you've been trying to do, and I've lost my patience waiting! If you don't—" Miku paused to watch Kaito take a bit out of the ice cream bar, making her grit her teeth. "Enough!" She yelled swatting the bar out of his grasp. "I've had enough! We've been dating for how long now, and you still don't have the courage to say anything?"

Though he had been confused on what she had been talking for a few moments, the connection was suddenly made in his mind. How on Earth had she known that he was trying to say it to her? His eyes widened a little as she continued. "I swear Bakaito," She spat, adding extra emphasis on the _ba _prefix, "If it wasn't for the fact that you're so sweet, I'd b—" And for some reason that even Kaito couldn't fathom, he had gathered all of his courage at that moment and pulled her into a kiss.

To be perfectly honest, Kaito didn't know who was more surprised; Miku or him. What had he been thinking? She had been yelling at him and he had kissed her to calm her down? And to boot, he had thought of using it as part of his confession! A kiss of all things! It was one of the most—if not _the_ most—unconventional, idiotic methods to say I love you, and in all sincerity, Kaito didn't know if it would get the message across. Most likely, he was going to get a slap across the face instead.

Once he pulled away, the very first thing he realized was that Miku was blushing slightly. "Kaito… you…" And although she seemed to be more surprised than anything, she quickly got over her it. "You kissed me!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "You finally kissed me! I can't believe it took you so long! Rin was right!"

Kaito stood there in surprise for only a second before he made sense of her words, "Wait, Rin told you?" He exclaimed in disbelief, "I only told—"

"Len. But he told Rin, and Rin told me." Miku smiled, "Your secret was never really safe."

Kaito huffed, "I guess not." But he quickly put on a gentle smile. "But I guess that's okay. Otherwise, I would have never been able to tell you this, Miku." And then, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

She giggled a heartfelt and joyful sound, "And I love you Kaito!"

He laughed in return once before looking down at the melted treats. "The only regret I have is that innocent ice cream lost its life. Such a pity."

Miku merely laughed, "Don't worry; I'll buy you some more."

* * *

My first non-Sonic story! ^^ I hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

Up next is Rin and Len's one-shot!


	2. I'm Gonna Puke!

** World is Mine ~ I'm Gonna Puke!**

It was when Len first rode a rollercoaster that he learned how high of a note he could scream, and to his shock, it was almost as high of a note as the ones Miku could hit. But to be completely honest, Len couldn't really remember the descent down the coaster. He _had _remembered moving up the incline, though, and the contagious grin on Rin's face that accompanied it. If rollercoasters were anything like Rin had told him, he was going to enjoy the ride. What reason was there to be worried? Len quickly found out when they rounded the corner, moved down the slope, and froze in place.

For a moment, the front row riders were held out above the descent, supported only by the safety bar, their feet dangling and swinging back and forth. It was a huge ride; a staggering two-hundred and five feet tall (which was enough to make Len's eyes widen). Below them, all of the inhabitants of the park looked like insects. How many of them were watching the ride? If Len looked closely, he could see some of the park-goers looking up; their necks so far back up that they were almost looking straight up. Especially—

Before Len could even continue his train of thought, he found himself being flung down the path at a heart-stopping pace. Then, for some reason, he found himself unable to remember the rest of the ride. He knew for a fact that Rin had been laughing, because when he thought hard enough, he could hear her loud and lovable giggle filling the air.

Of course, when he reflected, he also realized that he had been screaming; screaming so high that those unaccustomed to such sounds cried out in surprise. Luckily for them, the sheer force of the descent caught in his throat, and he found himself unable to squeal any further. It was when the coaster went under the bridge and the camera flashed that Len found himself unable to remember any other part of the ride.

When he really thought hard about it, he could feel the lurches of the cart, the second ninety degree decent, and the sudden halt at the finale. The end was almost crystal clear, though, because he could still hear Rin's laugh. "That was awesome, wasn't it Len?"

The teen merely stayed glued in his spot, even as the safety bars raised above his head. He didn't know what to say in response, no matter how much hard he tried to come up with something. What was he supposed to say; that he enjoyed it and wanted to go again? His brain had presumably melted at that point in time, so all he did in response was nod.

Smiling, Rin grabbed his hand. "Then let's go! There's a ton of other rides waiting for us!" And before he could properly readjust his vision, Rin had dragged him off to the next ride.

If it had been on any other occasion (or if it had been with any other person), Len wouldn't have gone on the rollercoaster. But no, he had promised to treat Rin to something special on that day. It was her birthday; her fifteenth birthday and Len had taken her to the amusement park. As the girl pulled her off to his next punishment, he mused to himself. _What was I been thinking? _

Of course, when he reflected on his announcement to her, he remembered that he hadn't been thinking whatsoever. In fact, he rarely thought clearly when he was around Rin at all. He bumbled over his words (if he wasn't quiet) when he talked to her, and that in itself always sent him for a serious loop. Len never messed up when he talked—he always knew exactly what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and when he was going to say it.

But that wasn't even the half of it. For some reason that he simply couldn't put a finger on, Len was never quite "himself" around Rin. No, it wasn't that he pretended to be someone that he wasn't; he simply acted… different. He tried his best to always please her, he did his best to always compliment her, and he tended to be a bit clumsier around her. And to be totally honest, he had started to drive himself insane. Why on Earth did he act so different around Rin? She was his best friend for crying out loud! Why was she any different from everyone else?

He knew exactly why.

Though he had tried to deny it time and time again, Len knew it for a fact. He was in love with Rin. Yes it sounded silly (and somewhat impossible, considering he was so young and most adults told him that his feelings were nothing more than a teenage crush), but Len knew what it was. He didn't know how, but he did. Of course, it may have had something to do with how patient he was with her…

The girl was eager in many things (which was a fancy way of saying that she had no patience) and as a result, Len often became the victim of her… plans. Even though he _had _offered her a day at the amusement park, Rin had managed to bring Len's dislike of such things (crowded places with lots of screaming people) to an all time high.

After taking him on the scariest one first, she had gone on to take him onto the craziest one three times, the fastest one two times, and eventually after a few calm rides, had somehow convinced him to go on the first one two more times. By that point, Len was ready to throw up. And of course, as luck would have it, he did.

He was fortunate enough to reach a garbage can in time though. Sadly; however, the horrid aftertaste lingered as he leaned against the trash can. If Rin was going to continue her routine of bringing her on all the crazy rides, it was going to be one long day. Especially if—

"Len, are you alright?" The boy paused his rickety train of thought to glance over his shoulder.

He stared at Rin for only a moment before replying. "No, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying the wonderful smell of the garbage," For added effect, he took a big whiff of the contents of the can, which made his stomach churn. "Yummy. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Len was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for the fact that he appeared to be sick, Rin would have smacked him upside the head. "You don't have to be huffy about it! If you don't feel good, just say so!"

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine. I just…" But obviously, Rin wasn't going to have any of it.

"Len, you threw up. I saw you." She growled, "You were also being really rude just barely. You're only rude to me when you are sick or tired, and I doubt that that's the problem."

He sighed once before shaking his head. Sometimes, she pressed all the wrong buttons. "Fine," Len said as he stepped away from the can, "I don't feel good."

She folded her arms, tapping her foot. "And you were going to keep it a secret from me why?"

"Because it's your special day at the amusement park and I didn't want to ruin it for you." The dizziness came back within a few moments, and he suddenly found himself leaning against the can once again. His legs had morphed into jelly, and the world had began to rock back and forth.

"Special day or not, you need to have fun too!"

He couldn't see here at the moment (for he was fighting off the black that was surrounding him), but he attempted to point at her anyway. "It's not about me, it's about—" Though it didn't do anything to make his vision clear, he was able to find Rin once his feet left the ground.

"Well," And for some reason, she sounded pleased, "If it is my special day, than I get to do what I want, right?" She didn't let him respond. "Then I'm going to carry you!"

His cheeks burned red. "R-Rin! Put me down this instant!" He exclaimed, squirming within her arms in a desperate attempt to be free from her grasp.

The girl turned her nose upright, and it seemed as if she was ready to laugh. "Sorry but it's my birthday, and I can do whatever I want."

Len growled, and his hands clenched into fists. "You're embarrassing me, Rin."

Rin simply chuckled, "You're just jealous because you can't pick me up." The boy folded his arms, his hands still in fists, and huffed. Then, Rin laughed, "Don't worry princess, I won't drop you!"

The boy blushed, and she laughed even harder. _Well, _Len thought, _at least I made her laugh._

* * *

I planned to get this up so much sooner... oh well, life happens!

I had fun with this one. :) The next one will be about Luka and Gakupo... :D


	3. No Results Found

**Go Google It ~ No Results Found**

When Gakupo was stabbed in the hand with a fork, he had two options as to how he could have responded. The first was to calmly take the fork out of his hand, apologize to Luka for his "rude" behavior, and leave without another word to her; the second was to scream at the top of his lungs. He chose the latter.

And when he did, Luka seemed rather surprised. She stepped away from him (although he had already let go of her seconds earlier) and turned to him, her expression a mixture of irritation and shock. Just as she was about to speak, Gakupo took the opportunity from her.

"You stabbed me! In the hand! What the heck is wrong with you?" He cried out, making Luka's expression soften for only a moment before it returned to its angry state.

"You grabbed me! I had every right to—"

"I hugged you and you stabbed me for it! Luka, I was trying to tell you—I was going to say—I was—" He paused to hold his hand tighter and grit his teeth, for it was obvious that he wasn't going to say what he had told her seconds ago. So instead, he simply growled. "What on Earth justifies the fact that you stabbed me in the hand with a fork? The fact that I was trying to show you affection? Darn it Luka, that hurt!" And with that, he stomped off, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Hopefully, he had bandages stored somewhere within his horribly unorganized bathroom pantry…

But as luck would have it, he discovered that his first-aid kit was rather pitiful. He had only a few bandages within his collection, and unfortunately, they were only for minor scratches and bruises. He mentally kicked himself for it. Why hadn't he ever gone out and bought more supplies? Gritting his teeth, he turned on the sink and started rinsing his hand. The cool water made him cringe, but it soothed his wound and after a few moments, he found it to be very calming.

For a few minutes, he found himself content and rather calm, but when he saw Luka standing outside the bathroom door from the corner of his eye, he scowled. "You're still here?"

She was silent as she stood there, so he rolled his eyes. "You're more than welcome to leave. You know the way out."

After a few seconds of utter quiet and angry feelings pulsing through his blood, Gakupo heard Luka sigh. "If you want, I'll drive you to the hospital."

His breath was caught in his throat by her words, so Gakupo turned off the water and turned to her, still holding his hand as it bled. She was looking off to the side, her brows furrowed together, her expression one of anger and guilt. Although she refused to look at him, he could tell that she didn't feel any triumph from stabbing him. Finally after a few moments of staying there, Gakupo sighed. "Fine."

* * *

As Gakupo held his hand in the wash-cloth he had found before leaving, he couldn't help but glare out the window. Though he tried several times to soften his gaze and lighten his attitude, he quickly found that he was most likely going to be wearing a frown for the remainder of the day. And why wouldn't he? After what had transpired earlier, he didn't find any point in smiling. Usually it would have graced his face effortlessly, but at the moment, it would have been easier to make an elephant jump five feet in the air.

And to make matters even sourer, there was the undeniable awkward silence that was hanging in the air. For Gakupo, he didn't particularly mind at the moment. For Luka, though? He didn't know. And to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure if he really cared. Although it was a rare event for him to be mad at Luka, it did happen, and when it did, he did a good job of showing it. It was a little known fact; Gakupo had never once lost the quiet game in his life.

And the record had yet to be broken. "Gakupo…" The purple haired man rolled his eyes yet again and continued doing what he had been doing for the entire car ride; staring out the window. "Gakupo, say something." More silence. Finally after an entire minute of waiting, Luka growled and cried out, "Darn it, Gakupo! Why won't you say something?"

He sighed a long and heavy breath before speaking. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!" She exclaimed as she made an abrupt turn into the hospital's parking lot.

"Anything."

Luka furrowed her brow together and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

She gritted her teeth together. "What is wrong with you?"

For the first time since they had been at his house, he turned to her. He refused to speak a word, but instead, he held up his hand making her—to his surprise—shrink back in her seat. "Oh. Right."

Gakupo nodded in response, turning back to gaze at the building. She had finally found a parking spot that didn't leave too much of a walking distance for him. Once the car rolled to a stop, Gakupo opened the door and stepped out, not stopping to even glance back at her. What good was there in the thanking his reason for going to the hospital? He walked through the doors within a matter of moments and stepped into the emergency room.

There were only a few people there, to his surprise. A boy who was crying about his arm and his mother, a man holding a cloth up to his face, and another man who appeared to be asleep. He simply raised his eyebrows and nodded once before a voice reached him. "Sir?" He turned abruptly and saw a woman sitting at a neatly organized desk, a pen in her hand.

Oh yes. Gakupo walked over without another thought and waited for her to speak again. "What's your problem? And please, don't show me." It was obvious that she had been there for a long time, for the exhaustion in her voice and the irritation on her face shone like the sun.

He glanced down at his hand before looking back up at her. "I slipped." What kind of an answer was that? "I landed on a fork with my hand. It, uh... doesn't feel too good."

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Gakupo was sure that she could tell that he wasn't giving her the full story. Despite this, though, she sighed and shook her head. She started scribbling down words on the paper before her. "Name?"

Gakupo stared for a moment before her words sunk in and he spoke again. "Kamui Gakupo."

She spent a few extra moments writing before she grabbed a ticket from the dispenser right next to her and handed it to him. He took it, nodded, and told the woman, "Thank you." The woman smiled at the words and he smiled back before turning around. To his surprise, Luka was standing behind him; her brows furrowed together, a frown sitting silently on her face.

He stared at her for a moment before he walked off towards one of the chairs in the room. She followed wordlessly, and once he sat down, she sat next to him. This time as she did, though, Gakupo couldn't help but stare at her. Why on Earth had she followed him in?

"You didn't tell her the truth." Gakupo raised his eyebrows in surprise once she had spoken.

"What?"

She huffed, folding her arms in the process. "You didn't tell her what really happened. Why?"

Gakupo could only stare at her. He sighed after a few moments and shook his head, "Because I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Luka's eyes widened, and Gakupo was sure that her heart had paused for a moment. She swallowed and looked away, doing her best to hide her expression and replace it with her angry one. "Well, why? You're mad at me, right? You should have just ratted me out."

He rolled his eyes, sighing as he shook his head. "Luka, you of all people should know that I wouldn't do that to you. Do you know why?" He paused, and Luka finally turned to her. "Because despite the fact that you stabbed me with a fork and that you can be really rude sometimes, I care about you. I stand by what I said earlier." And then he leaned in and whispered it quietly in her ear, "I love you."

Luka's cheeks burned red at his words, and she looked off, swallowing at the same time. Her reaction made Gakupo smile softly, and he found that as he smiled, his anger started to slip away. Although he knew how to stay mad, he also knew how to forgive others just as easily. Grinning, he put his uninjured arm around her, making her cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

She growled, "You're an idiot. You know that right?"

He merely smiled, "You love me anyway."

Her scowl continued for a moment before she smiled too. "Yeah." Gakupo's eyes widened at that, but before he could ask, she leaned forward and gave him a quick and soft kiss on his leaps. His heart leapt for a fraction of a second, and when she moved back, he saw that she was still smiling. "I love you too."

He stared for a moment before he grinned again. She smiled back before abruptly punching him in the shoulder, making him cringe. "But you're still an idiot."

Gakupo only laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Yay! :D I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ This one was really fun to write! And thanks to all who read it. :) It means a lot to me!


End file.
